dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dwarf Noble Origin
I'm going to seriously edit this page now. It's depressing that one of the better origins gets such a deplorable treatment. Asecurity (talk) 08:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, this is in desperate need of some punctuation and better grammar. Sentences are terrible. I'd fix it myself but alas, I must depart Cheeseslayersmu 01:46, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Becoming King OK look, I think it would be best to know whether or not IF you can actually become Heir to the throne, Not heir to House Aeducan, not a Paragon, but Heir to the actual Throne... Thanks xxx Uh... no, you can't. You become a Grey Warden. All of the Origins lead to you becoming a Grey Warden, most through the Rite of Conscription. To my knowledge, this and the Dalish Elf origins are the only ones where you aren't conscripted... but granted, I have only played through three so far. Becoming King would be a whole different game. --JimmyTheCannon (talk) 02:05, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Challenging Honour After the female noble has warned of Dace's true motives, it is possible to challenge his honour, which leads to a battle against his son in the proving. There should be at least some mention of this in the walkthrough. JCD 01:07, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Feel free to add it! ;) Jmjimmy 03:03, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Walkthrough I conformed this page to the format of the Human Noble origin (i.e. adding stuff). However, the fact that some origin pages are so excessively detailed while some pages aren't even complete is depressing. If no one minds, I will go ahead and edit the entry some more. Asecurity 03:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :The wiki is still a work in progress - the level of detail on an origin story depends on whether someone has had the time or inclination to write a walkthrough. If you're able to add detail for the dwarf noble then that would be absolutely great! --Zoev 07:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Will do! *sighs* I have to first convince my sister to allow me access to the gaming computer (that is, her computer), though.Asecurity 02:02, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Age Dwarf Centric Group on BioWare's Social Network Any chance you can make mention of this at the bottom as an external link? It Is Good To Be The King Thank you for your time and energy. :D Jax Sparrow 01:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Proving experience reward The article states that you get 88 experience per fight won in the Proving. I, however, got 82 exp per fight. If anyone else can confirm I'll make the changes. (I found these numbers in the PC version 1.03). moobler (talk) 03:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Confirmed on PS3 1.03 Grapz (talk) 18:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Bug in Deep roads I am not sure were to actually post this other then here for the time being… At a certain point after you killed Trian during the cutscene were Bhelen and the others arrive I got the option to kill the beardless scout for lying when asked to give testimony. Only a few moments after you have done this in the same cutscene the scout is walking around again only without a head. Have any of you experienced this same issue? --Rvlion (talk) 14:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC) yes i too have had this i must admit it was hilarious to watch but i dont think anything else happens other than that.--(Jesse Brown (talk) 17:12, August 30, 2010 (UTC)) confused I am stuck in the prison and the guy is out of reach to talk and I'm obviously missing something-can someone tell me where to find how to move forward? -- (talk) 13:37, July 22, 2010 (UTC) hi this is confused with an accurate link --Emily Case (talk) 13:40, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Lead description I thought the lead was from the official wiki (or, as the link would suggest, from the official website), but it's not so I reverted back to Spamwow's edit. The description is the same on unofficial wiki by TGN, or TGN took it from here, or it used to be the official description on the website, but it has been updated for some reason. I've checked quickly, and the other origin articles (besides Dwarf Commoner Origin and Human Noble Origin) seem to have the same description as the official website. --'D.' (talk · ) 21:46, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Superior Dwarven Guard Armor I've just collected this armor on the 360 version and it is not in a dead end side tunnel but at a t-junction that you must pass through in order to proceed through the area. I'm pretty sure however I have previously collected it from a dead so either the corpses placement is random (unlikely), an update has relocated it making it easier to find, or the article is just plain wrong. Dakota (talk) 13:25, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Fade-to-black with Noble Hunters The wiki page mentions this but I have yet to encounter it. Can anyone else confirm this happens? All I get is a bit of dialogue about it with Gorim after the initial Deep Roads briefing. Grail Quest 22:22, October 29, 2011 (UTC) "Shield" in kitchen area I didn't find a shield in the kitchen area. I did, however, find a pair of rough duster leather boots. I suspect it's either an entirely random loot table, or simply a random piece of protective gear. --JimmyTheCannon (talk) 02:01, February 2, 2012 (UTC) The dagger the warden gets if they talk to the weapon merchant? Dwarf Noble Origin What is the name and Id for this Item? Could a list with links for the locked(not random) items you can get before you go to prison in the dwarf noble origin be included on this page please?--Sir Eyeball : I watch and learn 23:22, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :This is the main page of the Origin and cannot include details such as these. However each quest page lists what you can possibly find during that particular quest. Regarding this specific item, it's in fact mentioned and hyperlinked as "gift". Which leads to this page: Noble's Dagger. I made an edit to the dagger page as well to include the ID you requested for. 23:31, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much.--Sir Eyeball : I watch and learn 23:33, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Actually I just had a look at the quests and I would find it useful to have a list above the unique items list on this page with the definite items lost when thrown into prison (not the random items) so you know what you actually should have at the end of the last quest.--Sir Eyeball : I watch and learn 23:40, December 12, 2012 (UTC)